1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display control method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an afterimage of a display device is caused when one image is displayed for a predetermined time period. In particular, when a display surface of a display device is formed of, e.g., a fluorescent material, a severe afterimage is caused.